Longa Noctibus Insomnium
by thechamelioncircuit
Summary: Night mares are terrifying, especially when reality strikes. Tons of Doctor!Whump and Whouffle galore. One shot. Rated T for violence and short character death. Reviews are much appreciated.


"Longa Noctibus Insomium"

"What is it that you so desperately seek Doctor?" the malevelont voice of Hell's highest demoness Insomnium questioned.

"Truth, reason, logic. All things that are enemies of evil such as yourself Lady Insomnium." The Doctor spat, full Oncoming Storm.

"Ah, my dear dissilusioned Doctor. Truth is not so very alien to me. For in the end, divine truth is no better than a heinous lie." the demoness countered, terrifyingly calm. "And don't reason and logic walk hand in hand? I can't believe a mad man such as yourself could possess either."

"It is not I who is mad Lady Insomnium. For only someone mad with power would seek to dethrone Death himself." The Doctor seethed, practically bristling with ill contained hatred.

"And why not dethrone him? The old man has grown soft." she screamed then composed herself. "Besides, with you out of the way there will be no one in the whole of creation who can stop me."

"I see one fault to your plan Insomnium." The Doctor challenged.

"Do not play games with me mortal. My plan is immaculate. You have nothing." Insomnium laughed.

"Oh but I do. See? This is my favourite bit. This is the bit where I get to show off my brilliance. The fault to your plan Lady Insomnium, is that I am not yet out of the way." The Doctor revealed, flashing her his trade marked cheeky grin before racing out of the room. He ran for what seemed like for forever yet got no further from the start.

"You can run,

You can hide.

But I believe

That you will find,

Death is around the corner."

Insomniums voice mocked from the impenetrable darkness only making The Doctor run faster until he slammed into a painfully solid wall and fell back stunned.

"Oh dear, did the fragile mortal injure himself?" Insomnium feigned concern and stared down at The Doctor's limp body in triumph. It was only when he did not immeadiatly awaken did Insomnium grow bored. She knelt on the floor next to him and gently ran one of her long, black finger nails along his throat, leaving a rather painful looking welt in it's wake. Within moments The Doctor regained consciousness, coughing and gasping for air. "I told you that my plan was immaculate mortal. Your death is the final key in the many locks of the door to my victory." Insomnium gloated as The Doctor's hearts slowed and the light slowly left his eyes. "Oh and one more thing Doctor. Insomnium venit caelum et terra male elit.'' and with that she vanished, leaving message to reside in the air along with one other.

"Dulcis somnia mortale. Dulcis somnia."

Moments later The Doctor gasped his last laboured breath and his world went dark.

After sometime of nothing the darkness began to change. He slowly became aware of a gentle rocking motion and a calming shushing. He shifted a bit and was surprised to find that he could. He tentatively took a deep breath and nearly choked when air rushed into his lungs, all of the previous pain gone. His sensitive hearing picked up a peculiar drumming noise and his exemplary sense of smell reported a pleasing scent. All body functions finally in order he opened his eyes to a much longed for sight. Above him loomed the worried face of Clara Oswald. She was leaning against the TARDIS's main console with him in her lap. That explained the drumming, her heart rate was elevated for some reason. And the smell must've been her perfume, it was definitely not her usual type.

"You're awfully quiet chin boy." Clara half heartedly teased, breaking him out of his thoughts. He opened his mouth to speak but for the first time in this life couldn't find the words. He wracked his brain for the right words but was beaten by the bitter tears that had made their way down his face. Clara frowned, leaned over him further and kissed the tears away. He closed his eyes and relaxed, willing the horrible memories of the night mare to go away. Clara pulled him closer to her and pressed a loving kiss to his fore head, desperately hoping that he didn't remember what that horrible demoness had done to him. She felt him relax against her and realised that he had fallen back to sleep. The TARDIS hummed loudly and Clara understood, she gently placed her fingers at his temples and let The TARDIS work through her as she would've woken him up if she acted alone. The TARDIS, unable to erase the memories faded them and made it seem as if they were nothing more than a night mare. She also put him into a healing sleep to heal all of the injures he had aquired over the last few hours and nudged Clara's mind to tell her she was done. Clara gently broke contact and opened her eyes to find that The TARDIS had shifted the rooms so that she and The Doctor were on their bed. She silently thanked the sentent time/ship, rapturously happy that everything was all right. She removed The Doctor's belt, coat, bow tie, and both of their shoes before gently laying The Doctor against the pillow and curling up next to him.

And The TARDIS purred happily, certain that all would be well for the rest of the night.

_**Translation Key: Longa Noctibus Insomnium.**_

_**A long nights bad dream.**_

_**Insomnium venit caelum et terra male elit.**_

_**Night mare is coming. Heaven and Earth will sorely pay.**_

_**Dulcis somnia mortale. Dulcis somnia. **_

_**Sweet dreams mortal. Sweet dreams.**_


End file.
